All Tied Up and Nowhere To Go
by theramita
Summary: Demon Dean is captured. Sam has gotten a hold of some blessed blood and has begun the ritual to de-demon Dean while he waits for Castiel's help. Crowley can't help but step in and have a little fun. Pointless Smut. MxM, Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and am not making any money from this fanfiction. All copy rights to the people who own them. Based upon 10x03 "Soul Survivor."**

_Summary: Demon Dean is captured. Sam has gotten ahold of some blessed blood and has begun the ritual to de-demon Dean while he waits for Castiel's help. Crowley can't help but step in and have a little fun. Pointless Smut. MxM, Don't like, don't read. _

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he struggled against the ropes that bound him. He could feel the enchantment on the ropes tighten as a demon approached.

"Sam went out." Crowley said as he stepped out of the shadows "Some kind of attempt to clear his mind I'd assume. You know how animals prefer the outdoors." He looked at Dean tied to the chair in front of him, the cold sweat clinging to his clothes.

Dean's eyes blackened at Crowley's approach "How did you get in here…" he growled, looking over Crowley's shoulder at the open door.

"Sam left the door unlocked like a good little moose." Crowley purred. Walking over to the table of blood, he smiled "I see he has you on the detox. Well aren't you in for a bumpy ride." Crowley took off his jacket, folding it neatly while placing it on the table. He looked over at Dean, then back at the blood, licking his lips. "Can you see humanity Dean?" His question came out a low whisper as he picked up a syringe. "The colors are always more vivid, almost like I'm in a dream."

"Actually, I think it might be killing me." Dean laughed; a sound rich and deep to Crowley's ears. "You have to let me go." Dean looked away as Crowley shot the syringe into his arm. For a second, Crowley just swayed. Dean looked back at the man; his mouth slightly open, bulge growing in his pants. Flashes of their time together flashed through his mind, quickening his pulse. He always did enjoy Crowley more after a hit of human blood.

It took Crowley a moment to come back from his world of color but when he did, he turned to Dean, licking his lips again this time much more like a predator finally catching his prey. Prowling over, Crowley broke the devils trap "And miss this golden opportunity for some fun?" Their eyes never lost contact as Crowley reached for Dean's waist. "Come on, don't you miss it?" Crowley's grin grew more evil as he unbuttoned Dean's jeans. "You could be whoever you want, no brother around to judge you. No priorities. Finally some time for you to get what you really want… and unlike Cas, I know how to be bad." Crowley pulled Dean's growingly erect penis from its containment. "Well see there" Crowley purred "I knew you missed me." Leaning his head down, Crowley began to play with the tip of Dean's penis, waiting for a moan before going any farther.

Dean gripped the chair he was tied to like it was the only thing keeping him to this earth. He could feel Crowley's skilled tongue trace around the tip of his penis. Tightening his jaw, Dean refused to give Crowley what he wanted. Dean found this more and more difficult as Crowley's hands began to move with a secure grasp. As Dean's precum found its way into Crowley's mouth, Dean could no longer keep back his moan. That was all Crowley was waiting for, he began to take Dean all the way into his mouth, gagging a little as he did. He continued to work until Dean was all slicked up and his breathing became more uneven.

Crowley stood up, drying some spit around his mouth with the back of his hand. "I missed that look Dean. Last time you looked at me like that…well, let's just say I couldn't walk right for a week." Crowley chuckled as he removed his pants and underwear.

"Let me go, and we can go for two weeks." Dean looked at Crowley with satisfaction in his eyes. He was ready to be untied so he could devour this man, then find Sam to repay him for his hospitality.

"I think" Crowley said, climbing onto Dean's lap "I might like you tied up." Leaning down, Crowley kissed Dean deeply and as Dean began to kiss back, the two became rougher, fighting for dominance. When Crowley started to feel like he might be losing, he lowered himself onto Dean's erection.

From a mix of shock and pleasure, Dean's head fell back in a moan as he felt Crowley take all of him. Crowley leaned down, biting onto Dean's lip with a soft giggle before beginning to ride Dean, confidently and at a steadily increasing pace.

Dean growled as he felt his muscled begin to tighten; he tried to pull against the ropes, to no avail. Resting his head against Crowley's chest, Dean began to thrust in rhythm to Crowley's moans. Crowley ran his hands into Dean's hair as he came all over both their chests. The sight of this quickly sent Dean over the edge. They sat there for a moment, breathing deeply.

Crowley leaned down, kissing Dean lightly on the nose. The intimacy of the gesture made Dean look away.

"You become so human after one of those shots." Dean looked at the ground then the ceiling, anywhere that wasn't the man who knew him so completely.

Crowley sighed. "I didn't hurt Sam, if you are wondering. I figured I'd leave that to you. Maybe then…" his voice trailed off. They sat in a momentary silence before Crowley got up and picked up his pants. "They found Castiel." Crowley didn't bother looking at Dean as he continued to dress himself. "I'll go to him now." Crowley turned and grabbed his coat.

"I think you're forgetting something." Dean said pulling against his restraints, his voice oddly distant.

"Ah yes." Crowley raised his hand and the ropes fell to the floor. Looking back, for only a moment Crowley could feel the human emotions creep into his psyche "Good luck" he whispered as he disappeared.

Rubbing his wrist, Dean rose, taking a deep breath while buttoning his pants. The darkness crept back into his eyes. He had a job to do.


End file.
